Barbecue apparatuses which employ solid fuel are generally known. These barbecue apparatuses are especially suited for private use, are often portable and comprise a fireplace for solid fuel such as for example charcoal, briquettes, and the like. One of the problems with those types of barbecues is ignition of the solid fuel. Various solutions have been put forward for that purpose, including ignition fluids have proven very dangerous with a second attempt at lighting, electrical devices (which often prove to be either too costly or function insufficiently), fire-lighters for use in the fireplace with petroleum derivatives or the like (which give off an unpleasant smell and/or provide an insufficient homogeneous ignition) and finally, ignition devices below the fireplace. As to this latter approach, a number of developments are known.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,209,743 and 3,841,299 and Belgian patent 901.452 describe ignition provisions which are mounted under the fireplace and use available materials such as newspaper for ignition.
The barbecue device according to Belgian patent 901.452 comprises a fireplace for solid fuel, a tubular stand having a draught opening that connects to the fireplace and an ignition device in the tubular stand whereby paper can be inserted into the ignition device and lit via the draught opening. Although such a barbecue solves certain problems of the barbecue apparatuses known in the past, there are nevertheless still disadvantages. Thus, insertion of the paper and lighting it is not easy and stability and safety are not optimal.
The object of this invention is to provide a barbecue device which avoids these disadvantages and improves the stability and safety in use.